clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen Hale
Allen Hale (御堂島 崇 Midōshima Takashi) is the adoptive father of Alyssa Hale, and the biological father of Shannon Lewis in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Background Not much is known about Allen Hale's past life, except that he married an unknown woman and had a daughter named Shannon. 8 years afterwards, Allen and his wife divorced for unknown reasons, leaving Shannon behind with his former wife, who died of an illness a year later. Prior to the game's events, Allen worked at Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab with Philip Tate. He was among the top technicians at the lab until the chemistry genius, George Maxwell, appeared and ousted him from his position. Consequently, out of jealousy, Allen conspired with Philip to dig up George's legitimate twins from the grave after he buried them alive, as a result of believing in his family's curse. Allen only managed to save Lynn (whom he later named Alyssa); her other twin died of suffocation. Although he first intended to use Alyssa to bring down George, Allen then exacted his revenge by infecting a golden statue with a toxin that would cause anyone who touched the statue to go insane, and sent it to him instead. Allen later assumed that Philip saw Alyssa when he saved her, so he tricked him into keeping the statue for himself, claiming that it contained the secrets of the Maxwell family and their supposed curse, only to make the curse come to life seventeen years later. Out of fear, Philip hid the Golden Statue inside a closet in the den of his house, unaware of the toxin hidden within the statue. To Allen's horror, Alyssa had an alter ego, a male demonic personality known as Bates, who actually is Alyssa's deceased twin brother. Allen purchased an amulet from a Mikoshi shrine in Japan and gave it to her to help keep the alter ego dormant. Alyssa carried the amulet with her always and it became a source of power. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' Prior to Alyssa and Alex Corey arriving at the lab, Allen was caught by George, who handcuffed him to a pipe and locked him inside the storage room in the second floor, trapping him behind a tight, rope-bounded door. While wandering around the lab, Alyssa/Bates comes across the rope-bounded door, with the rope later being cut down by Bates after acquiring a knife, or the door being unlocked with a key by Alyssa. Upon entering the room, Alyssa stumbles upon her father, who is handcuffed to a pipe. Upon freeing him by using an acquired handcuffs key, Allen will promptly tell his daughter to go to Philip's office before he too goes there. As Allen acquires access to Philip's office, Alyssa attempts to ask him about the incident, but the sudden arrival of George prompts him to rush Alyssa into the safety of the office, claiming that something happened between them and that they are just going to talk. After Philip also entered the room, the trio presumably had a "conversation". Later, in the basement, Bates encounters Allen in an office. Surprised that Bates quickly figured out about the Maxwell Curse and his involvement, Allen claims that even so, it doesn't matter because "it's all over now", to which Bates voices uncertainty about it being over. Allen then tells Bates to go downstairs first to see the conclusion. While going towards the basement shrine, Allen stumbles upon Shannon, who was about to kill Alyssa. Stopping his biological daughter from doing so, Allen attempts to convince Shannon to kill him instead of Alyssa. After Shannon realizes that Allen cares more about Alyssa instead of herself, she takes a supposed cyanide pill and completes suicide in front of the two, after stating that it is better than revenge. Allen looks down at his daughter's body, calling her a foolish girl for what she did. As Alyssa asks Allen, he reveals to her that Shannon was his biological daughter before leaving the room. Later, when Alyssa enters the shrine in the lower basement of the lab, she sees George confronting Allen, about to kill him. Allen admits his jealousy of George's "brilliance" and his wealthy family. Noticing Alyssa, Allen reveals to Alyssa of her true origins as well revealing that he dug her up from the Maxwell grave in order to make George fall because Allen was jealous of George. George turns around and attempts to kill his biological daughter, but Allen stops him by shooting him in the stomach with a pistol. Afterwards, Allen confesses to Alyssa that he used the Golden Statue, infected with bacteria, in an attempt to bring down George by making him go crazy and silence the Tate family. Having inexplicably obtained a wound to the stomach before the confrontation (he may have been stabbed by George although there is an odd lack of blood), Allen bids farewell to Alyssa and tells her to leave, as the lab's self-destruction has been activated, before collapsing to the floor. As Alyssa attempts to reach her father, George rises in a final attempt to kill his biological daughter. However, Alex steps into the room in time and shoots George with his shotgun, killing him for good. Allen's corpse was presumably destroyed when the lab exploded in the game's climax. Drama CD In the climax, Allen Hale was killed by Bates, as a helpless Alyssa looked on. Alternate Endings *If the player confronts a handcuffed Allen as Bates while having the Survival Knife, Bates will accuse Allen of causing the whole incident, to which Allen retaliates by accusing Bates of being cursed. Bates will then suddenly grab the knife and stab Allen in the chest, resulting in Ending E. Gallery Colored art GH.png|Art. Maxwell3.gif|Allen shoots George Maxwell. Allenpistol.png|Allen shoots George Maxwell. Hale, Allen Hale, Allen Hale, Allen Hale, Allen